Dangerous Liaisons
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Operation Overdrive. Will decides to have a little fun while undercover with Miratrix.


23/06/2007 17:01:00

Title: "Dangerous Liasons"

Fandom: Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive

Pairing: Will & Miratrix

Rating: R

Spoilers: "Both Sides Now"

Summary: Will loves explosive chemistry.

Night had fallen and will lay on a makeshift bed inside Miratrix's hideout, lost in thought. Mr. Hartford had asked a lot of him and he found that playing it cool and suave with Dax's ex-honey was easier than he thought. Tomorrow, they would embark on the first day of their "partnership".

But for right now, Will had other plans.

Carefully, he got up from the bed and left the room. The light in Miratrix's room was still on and he crept towards it slowly, hoping she couldn't sense him moving.

When he approached the light purple curtains, he paused. He could hear her taking off her swords and setting them aside.

He took a peek inside, and he could see that her bedroom was much larger…very inviting. A small smirk formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Would it be too much to ask if I suggested that we 'celebrate' our new partnership?" Will asked pulling back the curtain.

Miratrix gasped and pulled her weapon. "You shouldn't do that."

"I come in peace." Will put up his hands. "Relax, Miratrix…I'm not here to hurt you."

She gently put the sword down and looked at him. Will came before her and knelt, their eyes locked. Her eyes were a piercing blue color and they seemed to burn into hers.

"Like I said…. nothing more attractive than a woman in control." He said, raising an eyebrow.

She gave him an up and down look and then slowly, carefully, removed her hair ornaments, letting the long dark brown strands flow down her back. "Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Oh, Miratrix, I intend to do more than make you blush." Will leaned over and pressed a kiss to Miratrix's lips, wrapping his arms around her lean frame.

She resisted him for a moment, before responding. He had a spicy taste to him that she liked. He was a better kisser than Dax. She let herself go a bit, and yielded to him. How bad could this be?

"For your eyes only." She murmured, slipping away from him and standing up. He stood with her and smiled.

"But of course…" He murmured, pulling her into an embrace and pressing kisses along her neck, undoing the laces that held her vest together. Her fingers slipped upwards and pushed the back covering he wore over his t-shirt off his shoulders.

_Just like a Bond movie. _ He mused internally.

"You sure you want to do this, Miratrix?" He murmured, sliding the vest off her shoulders.

"Oh, cut the banter…." She snapped, pressing him against the wall and lifting his shirt. "Don't tell me I was the only one who felt the chemistry."

"Oh, I know I felt the spark." He replied, his fingers sliding her silver armbands down her arms and to the floor. "Would I be here otherwise?"

"Point taken." His shirt flew across the room as their kiss intensified. Somehow, they made it from the wall to her bed, and she insisted that she be on top.

Will knew better than to argue with her and his fingers carefully snaked down her back, unzipping the black unitard she wore underneath.

Her skin was incredibly soft and smelled almost sweet, but there were musky undertones. It was something Japanese and wonderful, but undeniably female. It took her a few moments to shimmy out of the unitard and Will propped himself up to get a better look.

"Why, Miss Miratrix…you're beautiful."

And she was beautiful. She was lean, fit and curvy…and he just wanted to eat her alive. He wasted no time in tossing aside the rest of his clothing and stretching out for her enjoyment.

"Magnificent." She remarked.

"You're very easy on the eyes yourself." He remarked.

She straddled him and gave him her own smirk, her eyes glittering with lust. He pulled her down into a fiery kiss and she mounted him.

"Nothing wrong with a girl on top." He murmured as she began to ride him…hard.

Will had engaged in many a lustful affair, but Miratrix took the cake. She was a wild temptress in bed, her body and kisses setting Will's desire aflame. This was sexual passion at its absolute best.

She rode him like a seasoned pro, his hands gripping her slender hips firmly, encouraging her. Suddenly, she gasped, shivered and orgasmed beautifully, shrieking his name at the top of her lungs.

She collapsed on top of him and he let go a moment later, having been holding back until her moment of release. He sat up and embraced her, kissing her with all he had.

"Did the earth move for you?" He asked cockily.

"Oh yes…" She murmured. "And now that we've finished making the earth shake, perhaps we can rule it…together."

He nodded and allowed her to fall asleep on top of him, stroking her hair.

_Nothing like mixing business with pleasure. _He thought as he drifted off. _The trick to any successful undercover operation._


End file.
